The Fire Inside MeREIGNITED
by Angels Son
Summary: Hey everyone its back everyones favoorite story haha ITs Clark/Chloe and has an Oc if you want more info you gotta read I am open to everything so flamer s come on in but plz keep the language positive plz review and read see u inside click the title


**UPDATE Im bringing it back reposting it whatever it's the Fire Inside ME I think it was on this site for a month and had no reviewers but I am taking a chapter out and remodeling a select few and I think it makes the story better so ENJOY**

**A/N Hey to whoever cares this is a story with an OC and the big couple doesn't originate until later on. My couples will be OC/Chloe,OC/Lois,Clark/Lana,and finally Clark/Chloe Also I don't hate on Clark but Johnny is Clarks brother and so he you know bickers and stuff with him Also because Johnny(My OC) is there characters may not be all the same so here it goes. Enjoy. This is not a POV story but this chapter is because I wanted you all to get a feel for the character**

**Prologue 1989**

Jonathon and Martha Kent drove down the old country rode talking about the crows win. Out of nowhere, a meteor crashed down behind them. "What's Happening Jonathon?" Martha shrieked. Another meteor crashed sending the truck toppling over.

A little boy walked over and peered into the truck. After unbuckling his seatbelt, Jonathon crawled out of the truck and unbuckled Martha's seatbelt. Then he flipped the truck over. After that, he surveyed the boy. He was completely naked and didn't seem injured at all.

At that moment, Jonathon heard wailing and crying. He looked around. It was coming from a ring of fire. He jumped in a pulled out a toddler lying on top of some green crystals. He blanketed both boys and gave them to Martha. After surveying the site again, he found a spaceship. He put it on the back of the truck and Drove away.

**Over the next eleven years**

**Both Boys were adopted**

**The three year old named Clark Jeremy Kent and the two year old Johnny Arthur Kent**

**Clark Proved to have advanced speed and strength and was invulnerable**

**Johnny could not be burned**

**The family believed the ship belonged to Clark for he was closest to it**

**Johnny could make his hands catch on fire by age four and catch his whole body on fire by age five**

**Clark got sick around green meteor rock**

**Johnny could make fire appear any where at will by age seven**

**At age ten Johnny could create a fire vortex that teleported him anywhere he wanted**

Chapter 1 the First Day of School

Johnny's Point of view

"Okay I can do this," I said to myself. It was the first day of high school. I skipped sixth grade to get here. I can do this.I started pacing and decided to get ready. I am not like most people. I have abilities, certain abilities, people can only dream of. I can shoot balls of fire at will; I can create fire in the middle of nothing; I can make myself pure fire or even a heat wave; I can increase something's heat or take it away. Yet I was getting my ass kicked by high high school.

I looked in the mirror and spiked my brown hair up like my idol Oliver Queen. I changed into a red polo and some khaki pants. I picked up my Nike DCs notebooks and put them on. School was not going to stop me from what I was going to do today

I was going to-oh wait. I should probably give you some back-story. My half wit brother Clark had a huge party about two years ago. Well while everyone was leaving three people stayed behind to help clean up; Chloe, Pete, and Lana. While cleaning up Clark and I got into one of our trademark fights. Abilities flew and it was not pretty. That meant that we had to come clean to them.

They all took it pretty well. Clark and Lana hooked up and Chloe and I became really good friends. Today was the day I was going to ask Chloe to the dance and finally make move.

I walked downstairs. On my way, I noticed Clark playing on his computer. "You know you'll ruin your eyesight." I told him

"Yeah well you better get going before I pour a bucket of water on your head" He came back with

"Ow man. That hurts," I said sarcastically heading downstairs. I poured myself some orange juice and mom asked, "What's your brother doing"

"He's probably looking up his and Lanas wedding vows" I replied

"Oh stop it. I don't give you a had time about Chloe now do I" she said and I spit my OJ back into my glass. "Um yeah mom. See you later I gotta go," I said sheepishly as I heard Clark coming down the stairs. "Hey Clark wanna race" I asked looking forward to a challenge

"Okay but no vortexes just turn into that heat wave thing"

"Fine your on" I said "On your mark get set, GO" And we were off. I couldn't beat Clarks speed so I had to beat his mind. Clark doesn't know where the school is so if I take off in one direction he will follow. I took off south of the school and as usual, he zoomed right past me. I made a u-turn and headed for the school. I was finally going to win when I felt something rush past me. I reformed in front of the buses. "Crap man. Come on" I whined "You just cant match my speed." He said. Then we walked over to Chloe and Pete coming off the bus.

"Well you guys must have ran" she winked and I smacked my forehead "To get here so fast."

"Technically I flew but that's beside the point. The point here is that over the summer Clark and Lana were inseparable. I was hoping you two could reach him and tell him life is more than L.L." I said

"Speak of the devil" Said Pete as Lana walked over smiling and kissed Clark. She had stopped wearing her necklace because of Clark's weird reaction to it. Oh, I did not mention that Clark is an alien and that he came from planet dumbass. No, really, I do not know where he came from but he is an alien. I came about his ship about two years ago when dad had sent me out to get a bucket and I went into the shed. Now it is not that hard to find a spaceship. After that, Dad had to come clean. Anyways Clark gets really s"sick around green meteor rock.

"So" Chloe said. I think she knew I wanted to ask her out but I was nervous.

"Guys" Clark said and the rest of them left.

"Um Chloe I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you would never ask," she said hugging me

I can't say I was shocked. I mean I felt like she wanted to go with me but I wasn't sure.

First period was history. Seeing as it was the first day all we really had to do according to the teacher was get to know everyone. I was currently making a couple ferociously make out by increasing their body heat to just the right amount. You know not enough to kill them or give them a fever. Then Whitney comes over and says, "Bone check" and proceeds to punch me square in the nuts. You see what confused me wasn't being punched by Whitney but what he was doing in our class.

"Hey man are you okay," He asked looking at me kneeling on the frond trying to gain back my manhood.

"What is your problem? You think because you're some big football star it gives you the right to beat up whoever you like?" Clark told him in that way that makes you feel bad even though he's not talking to you. That shut Whitney up.

After getting an icepack from the nurse, I walked back to class. On my way, back I saw this kid looking at the trophies. Then he just broke the glass and took a picture.

"Hey man I don't think that you're supposed to do that." I told him. Then the guy shot a bolt of lightning towards me. I let it phase through me but if it was I fight this guy wanted he's got one.

I cracked my neck and came back with the old classic "My turn". I created a portal behind him and pushed him in making sure not to lose hold of him. We came out above the Indian Ocean. We didn't fall in because you know I can fly if I just catch the lower half of my body on fire.

"Why are we here?" He asked me looking confused.

"Well I figure that if you try to do that electric thing I can just drop you and you will fry yourself." I spat back at him. It was actually a very smart plan.

"Do you know how much power we have, we could"

"Boring" I said throwing him into another portal that led to Bell Reeve. I came back to the school and headed to my next block. He thought I didn't know how much power I had. I could take over any country or kill any man (besides Clark) but I was raised with values so I don't. I walked in and sat down next to Pete

"Hello I am Mr. Davis"

"And Im , the teacher. Davis get back to your seat."

It was going to be a long day. As I walked into my house, my cell started to ring. "Kent"

"Johnny, its Clark. Get down to the bridge quick"

As I teleported into the forest near the old bridge I heard sirens. I rushed over to Clark. "Clark what the hell is going on?" I asked then I looked over at Lex Luthor. "And what the heck is he doing here?"

" Hi you must be Clark's brother, you see I drove off the bridge and Clark he jumped in and saved me." Lex said to me.

"Yeah um we better get going," I said turning around and heading for the forest.

**A/N Okay so that is the first chapter. Originally, it was longer but I decided to split it up. Next time we will have more Lex and please about it for me. Look forward for the next chapter.**


End file.
